Protect Me
by Everlasting Sapphire Blue
Summary: Rin es la heredera de una importante familia,y la noche anterior a su cumpleaños, una tragedia la atrapa: el asesinato de sus padres y su secuestro. Len es miembro de la UAC.y hará todo lo que pueda para rescatarla. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?


_**Vocaloid y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

**Perfil Abierto**

Una fría y húmeda noche azotó la gran ciudad de New York. Los astros del cielo se habían ocultado detrás de unas grandes nubes negras, indicando que una tormenta se aproximaba. Poco a poco, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer suavemente, una por una, hasta llegar a golpear abruptamente los cristales de las ventanas de toda la ciudad. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y el fuerte sonido de los truenos no se hizo esperar.

En los suburbios de la extraordinaria urbe, una camioneta conducía por las calles de una adinerada urbanización sin ser percibida por los habitantes de esa localidad. En una de las monumentales mansiones, se hallaba una joven de 16 años de edad, de cabellos dorados como el sol, y mirada azul profunda cual basto cielo; completamente sola en un gran vestíbulo. Aquella chica suspiraba con anhelo constantemente, esperando la llegada de sus padres. Podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido de las agujas del reloj caminar. Sus padres llegarían tarde, de nuevo.

La puerta principal se abrió al pasar media hora más, y los progenitores de la chica atravesaron el umbral, mojados de pies a cabeza por la lluvia que caía a cántaros. La mujer rubia, de perfil elegante y ojos amatistas, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Bienvenidos, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?— les recibió con una sonrisa.

—Rin, ¿es verdad lo que hemos oído?— evadió su pregunta rápidamente. La angustia se veía reflejada en el rostro de su madre.

—¿Han escuchado ya lo que le ha pasado a la familia de Neru?— dedujo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mujer.— Ha sido una tragedia…

—Tranquila, querida.— dijo con amabilidad su padre, tomando asiento en uno de los grandes muebles del vestíbulo. Un trueno resonó, y la luz de un rayo se vio por el gran ventanal de la sala.— Estoy seguro de que la policía encontrará al asesino.

El hombre, cuyos cabellos eran castaños y su mirada celeste, llamó a una joven de la servidumbre, indicándole que preparara la mesa para los dueños de la casa. La muchacha acató el mandato, y se alejó por la puerta de la cocina, para informarle al cocinero la orden del patrón.

—¿Y si no lo encuentran?— apuntó desesperada, retomando el tema al ver a la mucama retirarse.— Podría estar en cualquier parte…

—Rin, ¿tienes miedo?— consultó con su dulzura maternal la mujer, sin dejar de estrechar a la joven.— No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada.

—¿Segura?— ella asintió sonriendo, mientras Rin suspiraba nerviosa.

La luz de la casa se apagó repentinamente. Las lámparas, los candelabros, electrodomésticos... Cada cosa que funcionara con energía eléctrica dejó de cumplir su propósito. La casa se hundió en un fúnebre mutismo, logrando que únicamente se escuchara la fuerte tempestad que caía. Rin chilló atemorizada, aferrándose a su madre.

—Los apagones son normales durante las lluvias.— le reconfortó el individuo con suma tranquilidad, como si nada malo ocurriese.— La luz regresará pronto, estoy seguro.

Una sombra sigilosa atravesó, bajo la lluvia, el inmenso jardín de aquel hogar. Llegó escurridizamente a las puertas de cristal que daban a la gran piscina, y cortó con cautela un pedazo del vidrio, formando un círculo, que posteriormente retiró para abrir su entrada segura a la casa. Un _¡click!_ sonó al soltar la cerradura, y el espectro de la noche se adentró en la gran habitación.

—Rin, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto?— le propuso la mujer, acariciando los mechones de la muchacha.— Deberías dormir un poco, mañana es un día muy importante. — alegó sonriendo.— Ya cenaste, ¿no?

—Sí, pero prefiero quedarme aquí.— aseguró ella.

De nuevo, los tres se hallaron en un pacífico silencio, _demasiado pacífico_, quizá. Rin optó por sentarse en uno de los sillones de gamuza roja del vestíbulo, examinando las sombras de los trofeos y artículos de colección de sus padres. Respiró profundamente, cuando se escucharon pasos por el corredor que daba a la sala.

—Stella, ¿eres tú?— supuso el padre de Rin, refiriéndose a la joven empleada de la casa. La susodicha abrió la puerta, aliviando de sobre manera a la muchacha rubia.

—Se…Señor Edgar…— le llamó con una expresión vacía.— Tenemos… problemas… — murmuró cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Los miembros de la familia chillaron espantados al ver una herida en su espalda.

—Señor Edgar y familia… — apareció la silueta de un hombre, con lo que parecía ser un cuchillo en manos, más la oscuridad no dejaba que se vieran con detalle sus facciones. Pasó por encima del cadáver de la mucama y miró directamente a los presentes en el salón.

—¡Padre! — sollozó la chica corriendo para protegerse detrás del hombre. La esposa del mismo imitó a su hija.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — objetó con seriedad el señor de la casa, interponiéndose entre el asesino y su familia.

El sonido de la lluvia, la oscuridad… El alarido de su madre y los insultos de su padre fue lo último que pudo percibir Rin. Una segunda sombra apareció detrás de ella, dejándola inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? — murmuró el señor en sus últimos instantes de vida.— Eras mi…— más un disparo lo obligó a callar.

.

.

En las oficinas del FBI, la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta ingresaba a su espacio a primeras horas de la mañana. Habían regresado algo tarde la noche anterior, tras resolver victoriosamente otro caso en Boston.

Una mujer castaña, de blusa vino tinto y pantalones de vestir negros, se adentró en su oficina, tomando un poco de café, sin apartar su vista de unos papeles que llevaba en la mano. Dejó el envase de cartón en su escritorio y suspiró pesadamente, observando ahora la ventana de su despacho. Podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad desde esa perspectiva.

—¿Cansada ya, Meiko?— bromeó un muchachos de cabellos y mirada color jade, asomándose por la puerta del lugar. — ¡Es imposible que nuestra líder esté exhausta!

—Deja el fastidio, Gumo.— le espetó la aludida sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.— ¿Acaso no te alegra que hayamos regresado?— sonrió de medio lado, con una expresión clara de burla.

—No mucho.— se encogió de hombros el peliverde. Tomó asiento al lado de su jefa y la observó fijamente.

—¿No tienes algo más que hacer?— se quejó la castaña, sin mirarlo directamente. Él negó con la cabeza.— El crimen nunca descansa, ve a buscar un caso...

—Eso no será necesario.— interrumpió en la oficina una joven de cabellera y ojos color turquesa;en sus manos llevaba unas carpetas amarillas.

—¿Es lo que me imagino? — adivinó la jefa, señalando lo que traía la joven.

—Así es, tenemos un nuevo caso. — respondió.— Nos han invitado a New York.

—Bien, el trabajo llama de nuevo.— se levantó de su asiento. En compañía de los dos muchachos, salió de su oficina y observó con cuidado la agencia.

La oficina se basaba de varios cubículos en el medio del perímetro, un elevador que unía los departamentos entre sí, varios despachos de los jefes y numerosos corredores alrededor del lugar. Meiko divisó a su equipo entablando una conversación en uno de los gabinetes.

—Tenemos un nuevo caso.— les anunció.— Vamos a la sala de reuniones.— ojeó de nuevo a los miembros del grupo, percatándose de que estaban incompletos.— ¿Dónde está Gackupo?

—Él dijo que llegaría tarde hoy.— manifestó una chica idéntica a Gumo, acercándose a ella.— Dijo algo sobre ir a un hospital…

—Gackupo tenía que ir a ver a su madre en la clínica central.— respondió un muchacho de cabellera rubia y mirada celeste.— Le detectaron _leucemia_ hace 1 semana. Había presentado los síntomas y el médico le ha dicho que…

—Ya entendí, Len.— le detuvo Meiko con una sonrisa.— Pero gracias de todas formas.

—¿De qué trata el nuevo caso, Miku?— preguntó una mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos celestes. aproximándose a ellos.— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Ya lo verán.— respondió la aludida, caminando con todos hacia el salón de conferencias.

—¿Sabían que _leucemia_, teóricamente, significa _sangre blanca_ en griego?— comentó Len, tomando un poco del contenido del termo metálico que llevaba en sus manos.—Hace poco, leí un artículo que decía que ese cáncer es más frecuente en la infancia, con 3 ó 4 casos por año por cada 100.000 niños menores de 15 años. Pero, si la leucemia es el resultado de mutaciones del ADN, que pueden llegar a producir la activación de oncogénes o la desactivación de los genes supresores de tumores, y con ello alteraran la regulación de la muerte celular, me pregunto, ¿estas mutaciones ocurren espontáneamente o son el resultado de la exposición a la radiación o a sustancias cancerígenas?, además de la probable influencia de factores genéticos. Piénsenlo, si...

—Len, ninguno comprendió más de la mitad de lo que acabas de decir.— le interrumpió Meiko, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda.— No somos científicos, así que déjalo así.— el joven rubio suspiró derrotado.

—Ser un niño genio no es fácil, ¿verdad?— le sonrió Gumi. Len negó con la cabeza y continuó con su travesía hasta llegar a su destino.

A penas los jóvenes cruzaron la puerta del lugar, un ambiente serio se presentó. Miku les extendió las carpetas con expedientes de las víctimas y algunos detalles importantes.

—Han ocurrido tres asesinatos en New York en las últimas dos semanas.— comenzó la explicación, señalando una pantalla plana en la pared del salón. Imágenes de los asesinatos se presentaron en la misma.— El último sucedió ayer en la noche.— ella miró con franqueza a su equipo.— Han destruido a tres familias, y la policía de New York no consigue alguna pista que las una entre sí.

—Pero debe haber algo que estén pasando por alto.— opinó Meiko con seriedad.

—La verdad siempre se oculta de alguna manera.— dijo Len, ojeando con notable concentración los papeles sobre la mesa. Sus ojos azules expresaban seriedad a través de los cristales de sus lentes.

—Y, miren esto:— Miku señaló la pantalla, donde aparecieron las imágenes de los asesinatos.— La coincidencia más relevante es que las familias solo tenían una hija.—aparecieron tres jóvenes en la pantalla.—Los crímenes sucedieron todos en una noche con lluvia, asesinó a los dos padres y se las llevaron a ellas.— todos aguardaron en silencio.

—¿Por qué en la lluvia?— soltó extrañada la peliverde.— ¿No podía atacar en noches normales?

—Mira esto, Gumi. — respondió Len. — Los fusibles de las casa estaban destruidos cuando la policía los revisó.— la peliverde observó unas fotos.— Suponte que esté lloviendo. El asesino utiliza eso como camuflaje para que no parezca tan extraño el hecho de que la luz se haya ido.

—Santo cielo… —se giró a ver a Miku.— Significa que él sabría que iba a llover, ¿no?

—Debe estar al tanto de los reportes del noticiero.— señaló Miku.

—O bien podría estar especializado en meteorología.—añadió Len.— Debemos considerar todos los posibles factores.

—¿Un asesino meteorólogo?—confirmó incrédula Gumi.— Qué espantoso.

—Eso no es todo, muchachos. — expresó Miku.— El asesino dejó a los cadáveres en la escena del crimen en una misma posición.— apuntó nuevas fotografías en la pantalla.

En cada imagen, el cuerpo de la madre quedaba de espaldas al de su esposo, con una mano extendida hacia el teléfono de la casa tirado en el suelo, mientras que el hombre era dejado boca abajo.

—Qué macabro… — murmuró la ojiverde mirando uno de los expedientes.

—Esa posición... Es como si la mujer hubiese muerto tratando de alcanzar el teléfono.— añadió la pelirrosa con seriedad.— Y el hombre, ¿significará algo esa pose?

—Algo seguramente malo, Luka.— opinó de nuevo Gumi.— ¿Observan bien? Apuñaló a las mujeres unas 10 veces, y a los hombres los apuñaló unas 5 veces y les disparó en la cabeza.— la mujer a su lado miró con atención a las víctimas.

—Disfruta viendo sufrir a sus víctimas.— dedujo Luka, observando a sus compañeros.— El hombre pudo haber muerto así por el disparo.

—Miku, dijiste que se llevaron a las hijas…— repitió pensativa Meiko. — ¿Las encontraron muertas?

—Así es. — Miku buscó una imagen y las proyectó para que sus compañeros las apreciaran.— Neru Akita, de la primera familia, tenía 16 años. Fue hallada 48 horas después del asesinato de su familia. La autopsia reveló que había muerto 12 horas antes de ser encontrada. — siguió con la próxima foto. — Teto Kasane, 17 años, segunda familia. También fue encontrada 48 horas después del asesinato.

—¿Vieron las heridas de Neru y Teto?— objetó Len, extendiéndole algunas fotografías a la castaña.— Hay marcas en las muñecas y en el cuello. Además de numerosos rasguños, golpes y moretones.

—Las asesinaron asfixiadas… —concluyó Meiko examinando la imagen.— Las torturaron y las mantuvieron atadas.

—¿Hay señales de violación?

—No, ninguna.— contestó Miku.— Quisiera añadir que el cuerpo de Neru fue encontrado por un motorizado en un barranco, y el de Teto en un río, a unos a 2 km. del barranco, por un cazador.

—¿Estaban escondidos?— consultó Gumi.

—Pareciera como si los hubiese tirado en el primer lugar que encontrara, sin más.— respondió Miku.— Encontraron huellas en el plástico que envolvía a Teto y huellas de zapatos en el lodo cerca del cuerpo de Neru, pero no coinciden con la base de datos.

—¿Secuestra a estas adolescentes, las tortura y luego tiran sus cuerpos en la naturaleza?— confirmó Len.— Suena como una venganza.

—Si lo examinan bien, los golpes de Neru son menores a los de Teto. ¿Saben qué significa?— señaló Meiko.

—Que está tomando confianza.— comentó un individuo de cabellos violetas entrando en el salón.— Lamento la demora.

—Buenas tardes, Gackupo.— se burló la castaña.— Siéntate y escucha, luego te pondremos al tanto de todo.— hizo un ademán con su mano, cosa que el hombre obedeció y se sentó.

—Si está tomando confianza, puede que su próxima víctima tenga heridas peores.— advirtió Len.— Tenemos que...

—Chicos, aún queda algo más. — les informó Miku. Todos la miraron intrigados.— En el último asesinato, se llevaron a la hija de Edgar y Miya Kagamine, Rin. Tiene 17 años recién cumplidos.— resaltó.

—Es verdad, todos compartían ese pequeño enlace. Una hija única.— razonó la pelirrosa.— ¿Hace cuántos dices que desapareció?

—El incidente ocurrió ayer, como a las 10 de la noche.— calculó mentalmente.— Lleva unas 9 horas secuestrada.

—Si el asesino sigue un_ modus operandi_, a Rin le quedan menos de 36 horas de vida.— aclaró el rubio.— Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Solo por curiosidad.— manifestó Gumi antes de que todos se retiraran.— ¿Cuándo cumplió los 17?

—Hoy...

Los agentes se miraron algo consternados. Una atmósfera pesada se presentó.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces?— habló Meiko.— Muévanse, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Entendido.— exclamó el equipo, saliendo con rapidez del foro.

—¡Nos vamos New York!— sonrió Gumi.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Buenas, buenas :3<em>

_Otro... interesante (?) fic mío :D_

_¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!_

_Amo las series policíacas, y pensé que sería divertido hacerlo con los Vocaloid._

_Me inspiré en Criminal Minds para hacer el fic._

_Si tienen alguna duda, o coloqué algo que no quedó claro, ¡me lo dicen!_

_Porque hasta yo me confundí haciendo este cap._

_¡Dejen sus reviews! Sus opiniones y/o críticas me hacen mucho bien._

_¡Nos vemos después! ¡Se cuidan! _

_Con amor, **Jess.**_


End file.
